The Northern Hemisphere
Charter Of The Northern Hemisphere Article I: Admission & Membership Section I: Admission To gain admission into the Northern Hemisphere, each nation must state, in The Northern Hemisphere public sign-up thread on the Cyber Nations forum or in the sign up thread on The Northern Hemisphere Forum(you must always sign up on the Northern Hemisphere forum forum), the following: *1. Nation name: *2. Ruler name: *3. Other nations in their possession, if any: *4. Current and previous alliance memberships, if any: *5. Team colour: Section 2: Membership • All Nation of The Northern Hemisphere are allowed to recruit new member for The Northern Hemisphere and they are encouraged to do so. • Nations of The Northern Hemisphere are advised to Join the Blue Team, but they are not required to do so. • The member of The Northern Hemisphere are not allowed to posses more than one nation or be a member of another alliance. • All Member of The Northern Hemisphere Agree to uphold the terms of this charter, Any member not doing so may face the consequences of the actions. Article II: War & Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War • The Northern Hemisphere endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. Members are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any nation without permission from a officer of The Ministry Of War • Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, then all members of The Northern Hemisphere are pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defence of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons • Nuclear Weapon are allowed within The Northern Hemisphere alliance. • Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated. The Northern Hemisphere has a none first strike policy. Article III: Foreign Aid Section 1: Foreign Aid • The Northern Hemisphere offers aid to all members, aid is controlled by The ministry Of Finance Article IV: The Cabinet & Alliance Officials Section 1: Government Structure • The Northern Hemisphere Has a President and a Cabinet. • The president can only loose his position of he gives it to somebody else. • The Cabinet is elected by the people. Section 2: The President The position of President is held by (name removed) of The nation Terrana. The President has the option to overrule choices of the Cabinet Section 3: The Cabinet The Cabinet contains three groups, who each have their tasks to fulfil. • The Ministry Of Finance: The Ministry Of Finance is in charge of all Money within The Northern Hemisphere and is the Commanding Officer for all the Banks of The Northern Hemisphere. • The ministry Of War: The Ministry Of war is in charge of all war affairs. • The Ministry Of Diplomacy: The Ministry Of Diplomacy is in charge of all diplomatic affaires. The Northern Hemisphere is just a name, you do not have to live within the northern hemisphere or have to have your nation within the northern hemisphere on the cyber nations map.